


Nerd

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek nerd, M/M, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wpadłam na ten pomysł po naszej wczorajszej rozmowie :)<br/>Ściskam mocno i pozdrawiam serdecznie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dante26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante26/gifts).



> Wpadłam na ten pomysł po naszej wczorajszej rozmowie :)  
> Ściskam mocno i pozdrawiam serdecznie.

\- To co byś chciał obejrzeć? Mam Avengers, Batmana, Iron mana, Thora – wyliczał Stiles przeglądając leżące na DVD filmy, które ostatnio oglądał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Derek władował mu się do domu w sobotę wieczorem, gdy jego ojciec był na służbie. To jeszcze nie było by nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie fakt, że Hale z miejsca oznajmił, że obejrzą razem film.

Stiles normalnie nie mógł w to uwierzyć. 

No i trzeba napomknąć, że Derek pieprzony alfa Hale wszedł do niego, do domu DRZWIAMI!, a później jakby nigdy nic rozsiadł się na jego kanapie i grzecznie czekał, aż Stiles znajdzie jakiś sensowny film. 

Świat się kończył, czy ktoś Dereka zwyczajnie podmienił kiedy spał?

\- To nie moje klimaty. Masz coś innego? – mruknął Derek, krzywiąc się na filmy, które zaproponował Stiles.

Chłopak chciał się walnąć otwartą dłonią w czoło. 

No jasne, że to nie były klimaty Dereka. Przecież wielki alfa Hale nie był nerdem, a co za tym idzie nie oglądał nerdowskich filmów.

\- Czy mam coś innego? – zapytał sam siebie, spoglądając na rozwalonego na siedzeniu Dereka z rozpiętą do połowy piersi koszulą.

_Wow._

Derek zawsze miał taką umięśnioną klatę, czy dorobił się jej ostatnio? A może to on sam zaczął ostatnimi czasy zwracać coraz większą uwagę na męską cześć populacji?

\- Hej! – Stilies zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy wielka ręka znalazła się tuż przed jego oczami.

\- Tak?

\- Pytałem, czy masz jakieś inne filmy. Coś nie związanego z Marvelem i DC.

\- Jaaasne. Oczywiście! – poderwał się gwałtownie i podbiegł do półki z płytami. – Co cię interesuje? Klasyka? Romans? Może coś z fantastyki? Nie, nie. O! Już wiem. Gdzieś tu powinienem mieć jakiś dobry thriller. Albo horror. Tak, horror.

\- Nie sądzę bym chciał oglądać coś o wilkołakach, wampirach, czy ghulach. Mam tego dostatecznie wiele na co dzień – twarz Dereka skrzywiła się jeszcze mocniej, a Stiles miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę.

\- No jasne, jak mogłem być tak głupi i się nie domyślić…? – mruknął sam do siebie. – To może wolisz jakąś komedie? Film sztuk walki? Komedia ze sztukami walki? Lubisz Jackie Chana? – przerzucał płyty, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby się spodobać Derekowi.

\- Nie-e – odpowiedział przeciągle Derek.

\- Poddaję się – westchnął Stiles, opierając czoło o drewnianą listwę. – Może będzie łatwiej, jak powiesz, co lubisz i oglądasz.

\- Masz może Naruto?

Stiles odwrócił powoli twarz w stronę wilkołaka. Czuł jak jego brwi unoszą się w górę, sięgając linii włosów, a szczęka opada z trzaskiem na podłogę.

\- Proszę? – zapytał zduszonym szeptem.

Musiał się przesłyszeć, przecież Derek nie mógłby chcieć oglądać…

\- Obejrzymy Naruto – słowa alfy pozbawiły Stilinskiego wszelkich wątpliwości.

\- Och, Derek – usta Stilesa uniosły się i wygięły w szerokim uśmiechu. – Jesteś jeszcze gorszym nerdem niż ja. I za to cię uwielbiam.


End file.
